There's Somone Behind You
by GemmaElectra
Summary: There's somone behind you../My little girl../Bad Summary? "I know"


**^^Welcome^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There's Someone Behind You**

 **by**

 **GemmaElectra**

 **Harry Potter of course punya mom J.K. Rowling**

 **Typo? OOC? Gaje? Don't like? "I'm sorry"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy reading xo**

* * *

 **First Year…**

"Draco Malfoy" Saat nama ku dipanggil aku segera maju dengan bangga, Prof. McGonagall memasangakan topi tua itu ke atas kepala ku. Belum saja ia memasangkannya sampai pas di kepala ku hanya sampai mengenai rambutku sedikit topi tua itu langsung berteriak .

"Slytherin!" aku menyeringai mendengarnya, semua murid dari meja asrama Slytherin berdiri dan bertepuk tangan aku segera bergabung menuju meja makan dari asramaku yaitu Slytherin. Tentu saja aku masuk ke asrama Slytherin, Slytherin adalah asrama terhebat dan semua keluargaku dari asrama Slytherin. Hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai sihir terbaik yang bisa masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Dan hanya penyihir keturunan berdarah murni lah yang bisa masuk ke sana, ya walaupun ada beberapa yang keturunan berdarah campuran. Tapi itu lebih baik, dari pada keturunan darah lumpur alias kelahiran muggle yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang sihir, dan mereka hanyalah orang-orang bodoh, mereka tidak seharusnya berada di dunia sihir dan bersekolah di dunia sihir. Mudblood tidak ada bedanya dengan peri rumah dan para squib, itu lah yang father selalu bilang padaku. Jadi para darah lumpur itu mereka tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke asrama Slytherin, ya tapi mereka bisa masuk ke tiga asrama bodoh yang lainnya. Gryffindor yang sok berani, Hufflepuff yang sok baik, dan Ravenclaw yang sok pintar. Demi Salazar itu memuakkan.

Setelah penyortiran topi seleksi asrama dan makan malam, kami semua segera di arahkan menuju common room asrama kami masing-masing. Setelah aku sampai ke common room asrama ku, aku segera menuju kamarku dan segera mendaratkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur. Aku berbagi kamar dengan teman-temanku (bisa dibilang seperti itu) Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, dan yang lainnya. Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan plus menyebalkan. Potter, si Potty, si ScarHead, si The Boy Who Live, si The Chosen One, dan sebetun yang lainnya. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian, dan ia hanya ingin mencari sensasi saja. Aku dengan sangat baiknya tadi mencoba untuk menawarkan pertemanan padanya, tapi apa? Dia malah memilih bersama si miskin Weasley. Ha, tidak seharusnya tadi aku menawarkan pertemanan seperti padanya. Lihat saja kau Potty dan teman miskin mu itu…

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaa" aku mengacak-acak rambutku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jarum jam dua belas malam. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar, mungkin jika aku merasa lelah nanti aku bisa memakai mantel ku yang tebal dan tentunya mahal aku segera keluar dari asrama, ya walaupun aku tahu di larang untuk keluar malam. Tapi aku tidak perduli, ya semoga saja aku lebih beruntung tidak bertemu dengan si squib bodoh itu dengan kucingnya, dan para prefek atau ketua murid yang sedang berpatroli.

Aku berjalan dalam heningnya malam dan dinginnya malam dan gelapnya malam. Aku mengucapkan kata "Lumos!" keluar cahaya dari ujung tongkatku, hebat bukan hari pertamaku di Hogwarts aku sudah bisa menggunakan mantra ini. Tentu saja sebelum masuk Hogwarts mother sudah mengajariku mantra ini menggunakan tongkatnya karena tentu saja saat itu aku belum mempunyai tongkat ku sendiri. Karena cahaya yang dikeluarkan oleh tongkatku, orang-orang yang berada di dalam lukisan marah-marah tidak jelas padaku. Aku tidak memperdulikan ucapan mereka, aku terus berjalan di lorong-lorong gelap sekolah ini. Aku menghentikan langkahku, aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya satu angkatan denganku. Dia berdiri cukup jauh di depanku, aku merasa penasaran tapi disisi lain aku sedikit merasa takut. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke depan secara perlahan, aku semakin dekat dengannya. Karena penerangan yang minim, dan hanya dengan penerangan yang dikeluarkan oleh tongkatku dan bulan. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya secara jelas, aku hanya dapat melihat warna seragamnya saja. Gryffindor! dia dari asrama Gryffindor, aku menyeringai mengetahui itu. Hanya selangkah lagi posisiku dengan dirinya, aku bingung kenapa dia diam saja. Aku mengangkat tongkatku secara perlahan ke arah wajahnya. Secara perlahan.. perlahan.. aku memanggilnya "Hai!" saat tongkatku mengarah pada wajahnya nya. Tiba-tiba gelap! Semuanya gelap, ya setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Keesokan paginya saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di Hospital Wings.

* * *

 **Second Years…**

Tahun ke dua ku, ya ini adalah tahun ke dua ku di Hogwarts. Di Hogwarts saat ini sedang heboh dengan penyerangan-penyerangan misterius. Dari banyaknya murid-murid yang tiba-tiba membeku secara misterius, adanya tulisan dari darah di dinding-dinding kastil, tentang keturunan Salazar Slytherin, kamar rahasia, dan si Potty saat dia berduel denganku dia berbicara bahasa ular ya dia adalah parselmouths dan orang-orang berpikir dia adalah keturunan Salazar Slytherin. Demi Salazar tidak mungkin dia orangnya. Peraturan di Hogwarts semakin ketat, dan karena tiba-tiba aku mengalami tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar asrama, ya walaupun aku sedikit takut tentang penyerangan misterius yang terjadi disini dan tertangkap basah karena keluar jam malam. Aku tetap melangkahkan kaki ku untuk keluar asrama, saat sedang berjalan di lorong kastil aku melihat si Potty dan si miskin Weasley sedang berjalan diam-diam aku menyeringai melihat mereka dan aku mematikan cahaya yang keluar dari tongkatku agar tidak ketahuan. Mau kemana mereka?, aku mengikuti mereka secara perlahan dari belakang. Aku yakin tidak ketahuan oleh mereka berdua karena jarakku cukup jauh dari mereka. Aku terus mengikuti mereka tiba-tiba Potter melebarkan sebuah kain, sepertinya jubah kepada dirinya dan Weasley. Tiba-tiba mereka menghilang, sial! Kemana mereka pergi. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramaku. Aku menghentikan langkahku, lagi-lagi aku melihat sosok itu! Ya gadis yang saat tahun pertama yang aku lihat itu. Dari jauh aku memanggilnya "Hai! Kau!" aku tetap menjaga volume suaraku agar tidak terlalu keras. Dia berjalan sedikit berlari sebenarnya. Aku mengejarnya, dia menuju ke arah halaman. Dia berdiri membelakangiku, aku menghentikan langkahku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar satu angkatan denganku. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat bergelombang. Sekali lagi aku memanggilnya "Hai, kau!" saat aku memanggilnya dia memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba dia menghilang! Ya dia menghilang! Aku mengusap-usap mataku, aku mencari-carinya di ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi gadis itu tidak ada, dia menghilang. Demi Salazar apa dia hantu? Hantu penghuni Hogwarts mungkin, tapi aku merasa merinding. Demi Salazar dia hanya hantu biasa Deraco! seperti hantu penghuni Hogwarts lainnya. Aku memutar tubuhku untuk kembali ke asramaku, saat aku memutar tubuhku dia di sana tepat pas di depan wajahku aku bisa melihat wajahnya, dan ia berbisik padaku "Hai juga" ucapnya dan tiba-tiba kepalaku merasa berat dan semuanya pun gelap.

* * *

 **Third Years…**

"Burung besar sialan!"

"Tenanglah Drac, apa itu masih sakit?" Pansy yang berada di sampingku memegang tanganku, yang sudah di patahkan oleh burung besar sialan itu.

"Sangat Pans, sangat sakit. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan father lakukan dengan burung besar sialan itu dan pemiliknya si raksasa bodoh Hagrid itu"

Buckbeak si burung besar sialan itu telah mematahkan tanganku, sebaiknya burung berbahaya seperti itu di potong saja sampai berkecil-kecil lalu dagingnya di buang ke danau hitam dan kepalanya di jadikan pajangan rumah. Dan si raksasa bodoh itu, aku berharap dia di pecat saja dia sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi guru pengajar di Hogwarts dia sebaiknya membusuk saja di Azkaban.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaa"

"Ada apa Drac? ini sudah malam kau berisik sekali" Theo bangun dari tidurnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau tidur-tidur saja!" aku turun dari tempat tidurku, memakai mantel ku dan keluar dari kamar. Aku memutuskan kali ini aku tidak keluar asrama, ntahlah aku sedikit takut mengingat kejadian yang aku alami saat tahun pertama dan tahun ke dua ku dan aku berakhir di hospital wing bahkan saat tahun ke dua aku pingsan selama tiga hari, tapi aku juga merasa penasaran dengan gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa dan apa? Demi Salazar. Aku tidak menceritakan cerita ini kepada siapapun, bahkan mother yang saat mengetahui aku pingsan saat aku banging dia memberikan rentetan pertanyaan kepadaku. Dan aku hanya menjawab, karena aku kelelahan dan merasa tidak enak badan. Aku masih mengingat wajah gadis itu, gadis itu cantik dan manis. Tetapi matanya.. ekspersinya… huft. Aku memejamkan mataku, saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihatnya! Gadis itu duduk di sebrang sofaku, dia depanku. Dia menduduk, dia secara perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, dia.. dia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya diam membeku, dia perlahan berdiri. Dia masih tersenyum padaku, tiba –tiba senyuman itu menghilang. Dia membuka matanya lebar, dia melotot. Aku menelan ludahku dengan kasar. Aku mearasa dia melotot kepadaku, tapi aku salah pandangannya tidak kepadaku, tapi ke arah lain. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya sepertinya ia melihat ke arah belakangku, aku secara perlahan memutar tubuhku. Belum sampai aku melihat ke arah pandangannya, bayangannya, gadis itu! Tubuh gadis itu menembus ke tubuh ku dan ia berbisik "There's someone behind you.." hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat aku dengar dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **Fourth Years…**

"Mad-Eye sialan! Biar aku beri tau father nanti" aku mendaratkan diriku kasar di sofa.

"Hahahaha, aku akui tadi itu lucu sekali Drac"

"Sialan kau Blaise! Lucu? Apa kata mu tadi lucu? Biar aku beri kan kau pelajaran bagaiamana rasanya di ubah menjadi binatang dan dimasukan ke dalam celana Crabbe, Ha? Apa sebaiknya, tikus? No bad.. aaaa aku tau semut, biar aku injak kau" aku melempar Blaise dengan bantal sofa yang berada dibelakangku.

"Hahaha kau lucu mate, bercandamu sangat lucu" Blaise masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lucu? Bercanda? Kau tau aku bukan lah orang yang suka melucu dan bercanda" aku mengangkat tongkatku ke arah Blaise.

"Woo oo calm down mate, aku hanya bercanda"

"Petrificus Totalus! sorry mate. Saat ini kau lebih baik seperti itu"

Blaise membeku, dia melotot marah ke arahku. Aku hanya menyeringai ke arahnya, dan merbahkan tubuhku di sofa dan memejamkan mataku.

"Hahahaha"

Aku dapat mendengar tawa Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Crabbe dan Goyle yang baru datang.

"Blaise" Daphne memanggil Blaise, dan memegang pundaknya. Blaise hanya diam membeku dan melotot ke arah Draco.

"Ada apa dengan Blaise?" Pansy mendekat ke arah Blaise dan Daphne.

"Ntahlah, sebaiknya kita tanya Draco" Daphne berjalan menuju kea rah Draco.

"Drac"

"Ada apa Daphne?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Blaise?"

"Aku hanya memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya"

"Ayoo cabut mantranya"

"Aku tidak mau" aku bangun dan berdiri dari sofa dan bermaksud berjalan pergi ke kamar.

"Drac!"

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis ku.

"Cepat!" Daphne menunjuk Blaise.

Aku mencabut mantranya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar tanpa mengucapkan satu kata patah pun.

"Awas saja kau Malfoy muda" teriakan Blaise menggelegar.

Aku hanya mengangkat tanganku dan membentuk OK di jariku tanpa memutar tubuhku balik.

* * *

 _"Yule Ball? Sebaiknya aku mengajak siapa?" aku sedang berjalan menuju asrama sendiri, baru saja di umumkan akan ada pesta Yule Ball. Menyenangkan plus merepotkan itu lah menurutku. Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku menghentikan langkahku secara perlahan. Gadis itu.. gadis itu lagi.. dia terlihat senang dan ia tersenyum ke padaku. Dia terlihat sangat cantik itulah menurutku tapi anehnya dia menggunakan sebuah gau, gaun berwarna merah yang menjuntai sampai kakinya. Rambutnya ia gulung ke belakang, dan hanya menyisahkan beberapa helai rambut untuk membingaki wajahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arahku, aku hanya terdiam membeku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara, hanya suara erangan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulutku ini. Dia semakin mendekat.. mendekat.. dan saat ini dia sudah tepat di depanku. Dia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit ke arahku dan ia berbisik "He's there, there's someone behind you". Tiba-tiba ada sebuah kabut hitam disekelilingnya dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang lalu aku merasa sakit pada perutku aku melihat ke arah perutku. Darah segar keluar dari perutku jatuh dan menetes ke lantai yang sedang ku pijak. Ada sebuah pedang yang menembusku, pandanganku mulai tidak jelas, aku melihat sebuah sosok tapi aku tidak tau itu siapa. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap._

"Ha!" aku terbangun, aku mandi keringat. Demi Salazar, itu hanya mimpi!.

* * *

 **Fifth Years…**

Aku tau Potty dan teman-temannya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang sebenarnya sedangkan kau sembunyikan ha?. Aku, Theo, Crabbe dan si squib sedang mengikuti Lovegood. Kami mengejarnya, dan kami lihat dia masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu. Tapi saat kami semua sudah hampir dekat dengan pintu itu, pintunya menghilang. Kemana dia pergi?. Apa yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Potter dengan teman-temannya itu?.

He's back, Lord Voldemort telah kembali. Itu lah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, yaa aku percaya dengan cerita Potter, walaupun mereka semua tidak ada yang percaya. Hanya si tua Dumbledore dan teman-temannya saja yang percaya padanya. Ya aku percaya karena father lah yang menceritakannya padaku, dan apa yang terjadi pada saat malam Diggory mati dan Lord Voldemort bangkit. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Aku saat ini akan ke great hall bersama Crabbe dan Goyle, saat berada di depan pintu great hall.

"Malfoy?"

Aku menengok ke arah Lovegood dan mengangkat alisku sebelah.

"There's someone behind you" Lovegood memandangku dengan datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku memandangnya horror, aku terasa terkena sambaran petir.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, Malfoy ada apa?"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" aku mendekat kea rah Lovegood.

"Ucapanku? Ucapanku yang mana? Ahh sudahlah aku sudah lapar, aku ingin memakan pudding" Lovegood pergi begitu saja seperti tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Ayo Draco, sudah lapar" Crabbe memegang pundangku, dan kami segera masuk ke dalam great hall. Dan aku mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

 **Sixth Years…**

 _"Apa makanan kesukaanmu?" seorang gadis kecil sekitar berumur lima tahun sedang mengayun ayunannya._

 _"Apel, apel hijau"_

 _"Bukankah itu buah?" dia menghentikan ayunannya._

 _"Menurutku itu sama saja, hahaha" seorang bocah laki-laki di sebelah ayunnan gadis itu yang seumuran dengannya juga ikut menghentikan ayunannya._

* * *

"Apa kau percaya pada sihir?" Tanya bocah laki-laki itu yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Ntahlah, kau?" Tanya gadis kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tau aku adalah seorang penyihir" bocah laki-laki itu teresenyum lebar kepada gadis kecil itu.

"Aku tidak percaya, coba buktikan?" tantang gadis kecil itu.

"Saat ini aku belum bisa menggunakan sihir, aku juga belum mempunyai tongkat. Tapi keluargaku adalah seorang penyihir, nanti kalau aku sudah umur.. mm berapa ya… ah iya sebelas tahun aku akan masuk ke sekolah sihir" bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum meyakinkan pada gadis kecil itu.

Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam dan berpikir lama.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar seorang penyihir. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke dunia ku dank au bisa mempelajari sihir dan kita akan bersekolah bersama"

"Really?" gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, aku janji" bocah laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Draco!" seorang wanita berjalan menuju bocah laki-laki kecil itu.

"Mom, perkenalkan ini…"

* * *

 _"Ayo!" seorang pria tua menarik tangan gadis kecil itu dengan kasar._

 _"Aku tidak mau" gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta mencoba melepskan tangannya dari pria tua itu._

 _"Ayo! Aku bilang ayo!"_

 _"Hei! Lepaskan dia!" bocah laki-laki itu mencoba membantu melepaskan tangan gadis kecil itu._

 _"Ayo! Sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan menemuinya lagi!" pria tua itu mendorong bocah laki-laki itu sampai terjatuh dan membawa gadis kecil itu pergi._

"Siapa ini? Lepaskan aku" gadis kecil itu mencoba melepaskan sebuah tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Hai" bocah laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mata gadis kecil itu.

"Hai! Kau kenapa?" bocah laki-laki itu bertanya karena melihat gadis kecil itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai mengayun ayunannya.

"Kau yakin?" bocah laki-laki itu ikut mengayun ayunannya.

"Kenapa kau datang? kenapa kau menemuiku? Bukankah ia sudah mengusirmu"

"Ntahlah" bocah laki-laki itu jawab datar.

"Kau benar-benar penyihir? Apa kau bisa membawa ku pergi dari dunia ini ke dunia mu? Apa kau akan tepati janjimu? Dan kita akan sekoalh bersama?" gadis kecil itu menghentikan ayunannya.

"Iya benar aku penyihir, nanti aku akan bertanya pada mother dan father suapaya kau bisa datang ke dunia kami, dank au bisa tinggal bersama ku. Aku akan menepati janjiku" bocah laki-laki itu menghentikan ayunannya.

"Kau janji?" gadis kecil itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke bocah laki-laki itu.

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya mengartikan dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis kecil itu.

"Di dunia ku, kalau seseorang berjanji harus menyatukan jari kelingkingnya. Seperti ini" gadis kecil itu berdiri dari ayunannya dan berjalan menuju bocah laki-laki itu mengambil tangan kiri bocah itu dan mengatur jari-jarinya lalu menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking bocah laki-laki itu. Mereka tertawa gembira bersama.

"Kau lagi! Aku bilang pergi! Kalau kau menemuinya lagi aku akan melukaimu! Pergi! Dan kau gadis kecil kau menemuinya lagi, aku akan mengurungmu!" pria tua itu menarik tangan gadis kecil itu pergi.

* * *

 _"Lepaskan aku!" gadis kecil itu meronta-ronta._

 _"Lepaskan dia" bocah laki-laki itu membantu gadis kecil itu._

 _"Diam kau! Pergi sana! Untuk apa kau coba kabur ha?! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku" pria tua itu menarik gadis kecil itu._

 _"Lepaskan dia!" bocah laki-laki itu melemparkan sebuah batu kepada pria tua itu dan tepat mengenai kepala pria tua itu._

 _"Kau ini, bocah sialan kau! Kau diam disini! Kau jangan pernah lagi menemuinya kau dengar!" pria tua itu mendekat kea rah bocah laki-laki itu._

 _Bocah laki-laki itu secara perlahan mundur ke belakang. Pria itu berlari mendekat dan mendorong bocah itu. Bocah laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk di jalan raya, bocah laki-laki mencoba untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba.._

 _"Draco!" teriak seorang wanita dewasa._

 _Bocah laki-laki itu hanya diam berdiri melihat mobil truk yang mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari dan mendorong bocah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu terjatuh di pinggir jalan, tak terelakan tabrakan itu terjadi. Pria tua itu segera berlari pergi… Bocah laki-laki itu hanya duduk terdiam, wanita dewasa itu segera berjalan mendekati anaknya tersebut dan membawa anaknya pergi ber'apparate. Gadis kecil itu…._

"Haaaa!" aku segera bangun dalam tidurku.

"Draco dear? Kau tidak apa-apa?" mother mendekatiku dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahiku.

"Panasmu sudah turun dear, tapi kau berkeringat hebat. Maafkan mother tidak dapat menolongmu saat pangeran kegelapan menyiksamu karena kesalahan mother dan father" mother memelukku.

Mimpi itu, mimpi apa itu? Siapa gadis kecil itu?.

"Mother?"

"Yes dear?" mother melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mother, apa waktu aku kecil kita pernah ke dunia muggle? Apa waktu kecil aku mempunyai teman seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat?"

"Ah?.. mm.. ti-tidak dear, kita tidak pernah ke dunia muggle"

"Mother, katakan sejujurnya padaku. Gadis kecil itu, atau perempuan itu selalu menemuiku setiap tahun. Baru saja aku memimpikannya, itu seperti bukan hanya sekedar mimpi. Itu seperti sebuah kenangan, sebuah memori yang tidak aku ingat. Aku mohon ceritakan yang sejujurnya padaku"

"Hu, baiklah. Ya Draco, waktu kau kecil kira-kira sekitar umurmu lima tahun, mother sering mengajakmu ke dunia muggle. Untuk bertemu temanku, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan father. Dekat rumahnya ada sebuah taman, daerahnya memang daerah tepencil, hanya kota kecil dan penduduknya sedikit. Jadi di sana tidak ramai, bahkan sangat sepi. Kau di sana bertemu gadis kecil seumuran denganmu, namanya… mm Hermione Granger, kalian dekat kau sering bermain dengannya saat kita ke dunia muggle. Mother sempat bertanya kepada temanku kalau, Hermione adalah anak yatim piatu. Orang taunya meninggal saat dia masih bayi karena kecelakaan, lalu dia di asuh oleh pamannya. Pamannya orang yang kasar, gangguannya sebenarnya sedikit terganggu. Dia terkadang melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepada Hermione, seperti membentaknya atau memukulnya. Seperti itu apa yang di katakana oleh temanku. Aku senang melihat pertemananmu dengan Hermione, kata teman mother hanya kau yang bisa membuat Hermione tersenyum dan tertawa. Karena Hermione di situ tidak mempunyai teman, karena semua anak kecil di daerah situ takut oleh pamannya. Sampai suatu saat… kecelakaan itu terjadi, mother tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelumnya. Saat mother ingin mengajakmu pulang. Kau sudah berada di tengah jalan, dan sebuah mobil truk besar mendekat ke arahmu. Mother tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa, tiba-tiba Hermione berlari mendorongmu, dan dia…. Dan dia tertabrak. Mother tidak tau saat itu harus berbuat apa, mother membawamu ber'apparate pergi. Kau mengalami trauma setelah kejadian itu, kau tidak makan atau melakukan aktivitas lain. Bahkan kau tidak berbicara, kau selalu diam menyindiri dan itu membuat mother sangat sedih saat itu. Apalagi saat father tau apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini, dia memarahi mother berkali-kali untuk tidak pernah datang ke dunia muggle lagi. Akhirnya mother memutuskan untuk menghapus memori mu tentang Hermione, setelah kejadian itu, mother sempat menemui teman mother diam-diam untuk mencari tau ke adaan Hermione. Dia sempat hidup, tetap selam dua hari dia tidak sadarkan diri akhirnya dia meninggal. Dan pamannya tidak tau pergi kemana, sampai satu bulan kemudian pamannya di temukan sudah meninggal karena mati bunuh diri. Seharusnya mother tidak meninggalkan Hermione berbaring di sana sendiri, dia hanya gadis kecil. Mungkin jika mother membawanya ke rumah sakit di dunia kita, pasti dia bisa terselamatkan.."

"Mother, aku ingin keluar sebentar" aku berjalan ber'apparate ke luar manor dan menuju ke tamannya dan gadis kecil itu. Hermione.. ya..

Taman itu sudah tidak ada sekarang hanya sebuah lapangan kecil, aku duduk di sebuah kursi di lapangan itu dan melihat kea rah jalan raya.

"I'm sorry, Hermione…."

* * *

 **Seventh Years…**

Perang sudah berakhir, aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Potter dan teman-temannya memenangkan perang, Voldemort pun sudah hilang selamanya dari dunia ini. Aku tau pasti banyak sekali orang yang akan membenciku dan keluargaku karena kami adalah ex death eaters. Tapi ya sudah lah, aku harus memulai semuanya lagi dari nol. Saat ini aku sedang berada di danau hitam, aku sibuk dengan beribu-ribu pikiran yang ada dalam pikiranku walau aku sendiri juga tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk berada di sampingku. Aku menengok ke arah kiri ku. Gadis kecil itu… gadis kecil itu bearad a di sampingku. Aku terbengong melihatnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Tiba-tiba ia berubah menjadi gadis seumuran denganku. Dia hanya menyeringai kepadaku.

"Hai"

"H-hai" aku memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya kejadian itu tidak terjadi. Seharusnya aku saja yang mati bukan kau. Seharusnya…"

"Tidak, memang sudah takdirnya, aku jauh lebih bahagia seperti ini. Bayangkan saja jika aku masih hidup bagaimana kehidupanku" dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi.."

"Mmm, aku bahagia saat ini aku bahagia, sungguh. Walau kau jarang melihatku, sesungguhnya aku selalu bearada disampingmu, di hatimu, di pikiranmu. Aku hidup di sana. Walau kita tidak selalu bisa berbicara seperti ini, tapi it's ok. Satu hal kau sudah menepati janjimu, dan aku bahagia akan hal itu"

"Tapi Mione.. andaikan aku… andaikan kita…"

"Aku bahagia" dia menaruh kepalanya di pundakku.

"Aku bahagia, walau dia selalu mengawasi ku dan mencoba menyakitimu aku akan selalu melindungimu"

"Dia?"

"Dia, he's here. He's behind you"

Hermione lalu menghilang begitu saja, dia? Dia siapa? Atau jangan-jangan…?

* * *

 **Eight Years Later…**

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu dan dia tidak pernah menemuiku lagi… kemana gadis kecil ku itu.. hugh.. aahhh…

"Mate, kau mabuk. Ayo sebiknya kita balik ke manor mu" Blaise mencoba membuatku berdiri.

"Kau.. sebaiknya kau pulang saja duluan.. aku.. aku bisa pulang sendiri.. aku muak.. aku muak Blaise.. dengan perjodohan itu.. aku hanya ingin dengan gadis kecil ku…"

"Gadis kecil? Siapa maksudmu mate?"

"Gadis kecilku… sudah lama dia tidak menemuiku.. apa dia tidak tau bahwa aku sedih.. dan menginginkannya kembali…"

"Kau semakin mabuk, gadis kecil siapa?"

"Gadis kecilku… ahhh.. dia di sana?"

"Dimana?"

"She's there… "

"Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk, ayo kita pulang"

"Itu… itu bukan dia.. tadi dia ada di situ.. itu siapa.. pria itu siapa?..."

"Dimana? Haduh ayo kita pulang, kau memalukan Drac" Blaise membawaku ke luar.

"Kita sebaiknya ber'apparate dimana? Kawasan muggle disini sangat ramai"

"Gadis kecil.. Mione.."

"Mione? Siapa Mione Draco?"

"Dia di sana Blaise… lihat dia sangat cantik dengan dress merah itu..

"Ugh"

"Look.. dia melambaikan tangannya.. Hai.."

"Aku tidak melihat siapa-siap Draco, kau tunggu di sini"

"Blaise.. Pria itu mendekat"

"Aku tidak melihat siapa- siapa Draco"

"mm.. dia.. There's someone behind you Blasie"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Daily Prophet**

 **BERAKHIRNYA PENERUS KELUARGA DAN KEJAYAAN MALFOY CROP**

2006- Penerus tahta keluarga Malfoy di temukan tewas di daerah dunia Muggle, dia tertabrak oleh kendaraan Muggle yang saat itu berlaju cepat. Di duga dia baru saja menghabiskan malamnya dengan sahabat karibnya Blaise Zabini, di bar/café dunia muggle. Di duga Malfoy dan Zabini menghabiskan malam mereka di dunia Muggle karena sang Malfoy muda tidak menyetujui perjodohannya dengan gadis muda bermarga Greengrass yaitu Astoria Greengrass. Sebelumnya Zabini menjelaskan Malfoy muda itu mabuk dan selalu berbicara tentang gadis kecil, dan seorang pria. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut oleh Zabini, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Dan siapakah gadis kecil itu dan pria itu?.

* * *

 **-The End-**

* * *

Hai^^

Read & Review please, terima kasih^^

Maaf kalau ngga suka sama ff ini, aku tau ff ini memang gaje. Hahahaha XD

The Truth masih dalam progress ya, maaf kalau menunggu lama^^

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
